Golf clubs are conventionally carried in open-topped bags which receive the club shafts with the club heads upwardly directed for easy identification and access thereto.
Such bags, in themselves, loosely receive the clubs therein with the clubs, without internal supports, freely engaging against each other, resulting in scuffing of the club grips, possible chipping or denting of the club heads, and "club chatter" as the bag is being carried.
Many solutions have been proposed in the nature of racks, separator tubes and the like positioned within the bag and releasably receiving the individual clubs. Such devices, while found to be practical and acceptable under some circumstances, do not accommodate to all of the conditions to which a golf bag is normally subjected. For example, the provision of clips or retainers within the upper portion of the bag for engagement immediately adjacent the club heads will not normally protect the club grips at the base of the bag. Also, if the grip is to be such as to allow for a substantial ease in inserting and removing the club, as desired during the playing of the game, the retention of the club is not such as to retain the club during the substantially greater disruptive forces to which the bag is subjected during a transporting of the bag, for example in the trunk of a car. If, to the contrary, a sufficient grip is provided for the club to prevent the possibility of accidental release, this would not provide the desired free and rapid access to the clubs as the game is being played.